superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Transformers: The Movie (1986 Film) Credits
Opening Logos B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * Pixar Pictures * Troublemaker Studios * Sunbow Productions * Marvel Productions, Ltd. Opening Credits * Pixar Pictures and Troublemaker Studios presents * A Sunbow and Marvel Production * A DEG · De Laurentiis Entertainment Group™ Film * "The Transformers®: The Movie" * Starring ** Eric Idle as Wreck-Gar ** Judd Nelson as Hot Rod ** Leonard Nimoy as Galvatron ** Robert Stack as Ultra Magnus ** Lionel Stander as Kup ** Orson Welles as Unicorn * Co-starring: John Moschitta as Blurr * Produced In Association With: Silver Screen Partners II * Casting by: Reuben Cannon & Associates · Carol Dudley * Music Score by: Vince DiCola * Story Consultant: Flint Dille * Written by: Ron Friedman * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther * Supervising Producer: Jay Bacal * Produced by: Joe Bacal, Tom Griffin * Co-Produced and Directed by: Nelson Shin Ending Credits * Cast: * (in alphabetical order) ** Megatron - David Kaye ** Cheetor, Autobot Computer - Ian James Corlett ** Kranix - Norm Alden ** Astrotrain - Jack Angel ** Optimus Primal - Garry Chalk ** Prowl, Scrapper, Swoop, Junkion - Michael Bell ** Tigatron, Vok, Tigerhawk - Blu Mankuma ** Grimlock - Gregg Berger ** Arcee - Susan Blu ** Rattrap, Silverbolt, Waspinator - Scott McNeil ** Devastator - Arthur Burghardt ** Spike, Brawn, Shockwave - Corey Burton ** Rhinox - Richard Newman ** Cyclonus, Quintesson Leader - Roger C. Carmel ** Depthcharge - David Sobolov ** Narrator - Victor Caroli ** Quintesson Judge - Rege Cordic ** Airazor - Pauline Newstone ** Optimus Prime, Ironhide - Peter Cullen ** Nightscream - Alessandro Juliani ** Jazz - Scatman Crothers ** Dirge - Bud Davis ** Inferno - Walker Edmiston ** Blackarachnia - Venus Terzo ** Perceptor - Paul Eiding ** Blitzwing - Ed Gilbert ** Bumblebee - Dan Gilvezan ** Wreck-Gar - Eric Idle ** Decepticon Computer - Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff ** Blaster - Buster Jones ** Cliffjumper - Casey Kasem ** Una - Susan Blu ** Starscream - Chris Latta ** Daniel - David Mendenhall ** Gears - Don Messick ** Blurr - John Moschitta ** Hot Rod, Rodimus Prime - Judd Nelson ** Galvatron - Leonard Nimoy ** Shrapnel - Hal Rayle ** Kickback - Clive Revill ** Bonecrusher, Hook, Springer, Slag - Neil Ross ** Ultra Magnus - Robert Stack ** Kup - Lionel Stander ** Unicorn - Orson Welles ** Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Wheelie, Junkion - Frank Welker * Voice Recording and Processing by: Wally Burr Recording * Voice Director: Wally Burr * Sound Processing: Scott Brownlee * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Additional Sound Processing: Craig Harris * ADR: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Engineers: Ken Berger, Dave Van Meter * Talent Coordinator: Maddy Aaronson Music * Music Supervised by: Soundtracs * Music Score by: Vince DiCola * Score Arranged and Produced by: Vince DiCola and Ed Frugé * Technical Advisor: Charles Calello * Music Editor: Ed Frugé * Music Score Engineered by: Tony Papa * Synthesizer Programming: Casey Young * Soundtrack Album on Scotti Brothers Records and Tapes * Distributed by CBS Records ** "Instruments of Destruction" *** Performed by: NRG *** Written by: Ernest Petrangelo, Robin Ward and Steven Serpa *** Produced by: NRG ** "DARE" *** Performed by: NRG *** Written by: Vince DiCola and Scott Shelly *** Produced by: Vince DiCola and Richie Wise ** "The Touch" *** Performed by: Stan Bush *** Written by: Stan Bush and Lenny Macaluso *** Produced by: Richie West ** "Nothin's Gonna Stand in Our Way" *** Performed by: Spectre General *** Written by: Randy Bishop *** Produced by: Randy Bishop with Spencer Proffer for Pasha *** Courtesy of Pasha/CBS Records ** "Hunger" *** Performed by: Spectre General *** Written by: Larry Gillstron, Brian Gillstron, Victor Langen, George Christon, Ray Harvey and Spencer Proffer *** Produced by: Spencer Proffer for Pasha *** Courtesy of Pasha/CBS Records ** "Dare to Be Stupid" *** Performed by: "Weird Al" Yankovic *** Written by: "Weird Al" Yankovic *** Produced by: Rick Derringer ** The Transformers"® (Theme) *** Performed by: Lion *** Written by: Ford Kinder, Anne Bryant, Norman Swan and Douglas Aldrich *** Produced by: Richie Wise Production Staff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Senior Manager of Production: Carole Weitzman * Production Managers: Gerald L. Moeller, Koh Meguro, Satoru Nakamura, Takuya Igarashi * Executive Production Coordinator: Gene Pelc * Production Coordinators: Elise Goyette, Terri Gruskin, Hildy Mesnik * Producer's Representative: Gene Margoluis * Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Paul Davids, Yung Shin * Original Concept Design: Floro Dery * Character and Background Design: Gabriel Hoyos, Fred Carillo, Rico Rival, Delfin Barras, Romeo Tanghal, Lew Ott, Romeo Francisco, Pat Agnasin, Ernie Guanlao, Eufronio R. Cruz, Mike Sekowsky * Storyboard Artists: Peter Chung, Jooin Kim, Chung Hwan Oh, Sioak Park, Sangil Shim, David Shin, Soo Young Chung, Delfin Barras, James Gomez, Ernie Guanlao, Doug Lefler, Rico Rival, Romeo Tanghal * Supervising Animation Director: Kozo Morishita * Animation Directors: John Patrick Freeman, Norm McCabe, Gerald L. Moeller, Bob Matz, Margaret Nichols * Assistant Animation Directors: Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Masao Ito, Baik Seung Kyun * Associate Story Consultants: Doug Booth, Roger Slifer * Production Secretaries: Joyce Masterson, Joan Davis, Debbie Lehrhoff * Translators: Mitsuko Y. Hays, Emi Araki * Account Supervisor: Alfa Tate * Publicists: Ellen Kroner, Deborah J. Green * Supervising Film Editor: Steven C. Brown * Assistant Supervisor Post Production: Larry Whelan * Film Editor: David Hankins * Supervising Music Editor: Mark Shiney * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Robert Randles, S.M.E., Bob Mayer * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Brian Courcier * Sound Editors: Jim Blodgett, Alison Cobb, Michael L. DePatie, John Detra, Karen Doulac, Ron Fedele, Lenny Geschke, Nicholas James, Warren Taylor, Michael Tomack, Peter Tomaszewicz, John Singleton, Ted Chapman * Dialogue Editor: Jerry Jacobson * Assistant Editors: Ivan Bilancio, Heather Elliott, Tamra Fitzgerald, Shinichi Fukumitsu, Shinji Shimizu, Sue Vonsi, Dave Weathers * Re-Recording by: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: R. William A. Thiederman, W. Howard Wilmarth, Peter S. Reale * Re-Recording Recordist: David Koelher * Machine Room Operator: Sam Kaufman * Pre-Dubb Mixers: Bob Harman, Jim Cook * Dubbing Supervisor: Jacquie Freeman * Negative Cutting: Jack Hooper * Opticals: F-Stop * Main Title Design: Bill Millar, Deena Burkett Animated by: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * Associate Producers: Masaharu Etoh, Tomoh Fukumoto * Final Checker (Chief Animator): Koichi Tsunoda * Assistant Animation Checkers: Takashi Hyodo, Masahiko Okura, Kazuo Hayashi, Kazuhiro Ochi, Akihiro Enomoto, Toshikazu Usami * Key Animators: Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Shigemitsu Fujitaka, Koichi Fukuda, Yoshitaka Koyama, Yoshinori Kanamori, Yoshinobu Inano, Baik Nam Yeoul, Kiyomitsu Tsuji, Masanori Shino, Toshio Mori, Shigenobu Nagasaki, Yasuyoshi Uwai, Shigeo Matoba, Satoshi Yamaguchi, Yoichi Mitsu, Shigeru Murakami, Yoshito Miki, Takahiro Kagami * Inbetween Animation Checkers: Akira Sato, Hitoshi Abe, Ryukichi Yoshizawa * Inbetween Animators: Kiyomi Sugita, Ryuji Ajiri, Hiroaki Daiji, Shizuo Tanaka, Tadashi Yahata, Takako Nakamura, Kei Okazaki, Akira Sugiura, Yoshiharu Azuma, Jun Watanabe, Tomoe Morimoto, Takao Sakano, Mario Ishiyama, Tomoko Fukui, Shigeru Hayashi, Kazuya Komai, Takehiro Iima, Miyo Yamada, Teruo Hattori, Kazunori Nakazawa * Special Effects: Masayuki Kawachi, Shoji Sato * Background Art Direction: Robert Schaefer, Takao Sawada, Dario Campanile * Assistant Background Designer: Tadaumi Shimokawa * Background Painters: Kazuo Ebisawa, Toshikatsu Sanuki * Background Department Manager: Ryuichi Sugimoto * Chief Cameraman: Masatoshi Fukui * Assistant Cameramen: Masaru Banzai, Yukio Katayama * Model Color Key: Phyllis Craig * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Mary Ann Steward, Kuniko Murata, Junko Furuta * Ink and Paint Department Managers: Masatoyo Ogura, Hiroshi Kosakai * Inkers: Mihoko Irie, Reiko Igarashi * Painters: Myrna Gibbs, Marta Skwara, Robin Draper, Britt Van der Nagel, Britt Greko, Kris Brown, Harriette Rossall, Heidi Shellhorn, Liane Douglas, Hannah Powell, Debbie Jorgensborg * Xerox Checkers: Kazuo Kinugasa, Hiroshi Morita * Xerox: Virginia Creamer, Bill Hudson, Sandy Kennedy * Script Continutiy: Yoko Okamoto * Shipping Coordinator: Kevin Shaw * Technical Advisors: Bob Prupis, Steve Schwartz, Walt Barric, Michael Brochstein, Chris Brown, Al Carosi, John Costello, Bob Darcy, Paul Denault, George Dunsay, Eric Early, Jim Engle, Chuck Fisher, Bill Ford, Carl Fritz, Sid Good, Norman Hajjar, Deborah Heineman, Art Heller, Bob Horne, Heide Kahme, Pat Kiley, Paul Kurnit, Dave LeBlanc, Matt Lizak, Richard Marcej, Kevin Massey, Bob Mitchell, Melissa Mitten, Susan Marie Panettieri, Andy Perlmutter, Susanne Pollak, Steven Raskin, Jack Raiter, Steve Reiss, Jeff Reynolds, Mike Riley, Brent Robertson, Steve Rodyn, Julie Rud, Rob Rundbaken, Bill Schmidt, Rosemary Serluca, Alison Shinners, Howard Steinberg, Ed Torton, Hildy Travis, Norm Young * Special Thanks to: John McKimson and Ken Harris * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title E3E4AFB9-0665-4D96-A049-72518FDA57B8.jpeg * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Dolby Consultants: Jim Fitzpatrick, Claus Weideman * Approved No. 28235 Motion Picture Associates of America * Prints by: Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Titles by: Title House, Inc. * The Transformers® is a registered trademark of Hasbro, Inc. · Registered U.S. TM Office * The charactersd and events in this motion picture are fictional and have no relation to any real persons, living or dead. * This motion pictures is protected by the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplicatiion, copying or use of all or part of this motion picture will result in civil liabilities and/or criminal prosecution in accordance with applicable laws. * © MCMLXXXVI Pixar Pictures And Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * The album's soundtrack was released on Epic Records * Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co, Inc. Closing Logos 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group (DEG) Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Cineplex Odeon Films Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:Metrodome Distribution Category:Rank Film Distributors Category:Avid Home Entertainment Category:International Video Entertainment Category:MCA Distributing Corp. Category:MCA Home Video Category:Malofilm Home Video Category:Manga Entertainment Category:Maverick Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:RCA/Columbia-Hoyts Home Video Category:Sony BMG Music Entertainment Category:Seville Pictures Category:Rhino Home Video Category:Shout! Factory Category:Video Gems Category:The Transformers Category:Sunbow Productions Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Pixar Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:Rated PG Category:Toei Animation Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies